


for now our time is here

by fonulyn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chris being a lil shit, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Good times, I love him he's the best friend, Kind of getting caught?, M/M, Piers Nivans Lives, Piers is alive and happy and healthy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Is Fun, Smut, because they will live happily ever after, but not in the actual act lol, fight me, fuckton of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: “C’mon, move a little,” Leon groaned, breaking the kiss for only barely long enough to get the words out. He was squirming a little, trying to get away from the edge of the shelf that was digging painfully into the small of his back. Not that he had the presence of mind to worry about it, really, not when Piers had already shoved a hand underneath his shirt, greedily pushing the garment upwards, the warm touch drawing a shiver from Leon.The only answer Piers managed was a breathy “Hm?” but he obviously hadn’t even heard the words as instead of turning, or pulling back, he pressed even closer. One of his legs was between Leon’s, and he pinned him hard against the shelving unit as he kissed him breathless. It was distracting enough that Leon actually forgot about everything else for a moment, from the shelf pressing against his probably bruised side to the fact that they were in Chris’ office space, definitely not supposed to be kissing like their lives depended on it.-Or the one wherein they’ve finally had enough of the UST and finally do something about it :’D
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Piers Nivans
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	for now our time is here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLeons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLeons/gifts).



> so this was _supposed_ to be a quick drabble. it… isn’t. 
> 
> for a tumblr prompt from Theo, ilu 💖

“C’mon, move a little,” Leon groaned, breaking the kiss for only barely long enough to get the words out. He was squirming a little, trying to get away from the edge of the shelf that was digging painfully into the small of his back. Not that he had the presence of mind to worry about it, really, not when Piers had already shoved a hand underneath his shirt, greedily pushing the garment upwards, the warm touch drawing a shiver from Leon.

The only answer Piers managed was a breathy “Hm?” but he obviously hadn’t even heard the words as instead of turning, or pulling back, he pressed even closer. One of his legs was between Leon’s, and he pinned him hard against the shelving unit as he kissed him breathless. It was distracting enough that Leon actually forgot about everything else for a moment, from the shelf pressing against his probably bruised side to the fact that they were in Chris’ office space, definitely not supposed to be kissing like their lives depended on it. 

When Chris had told them to wait up and left them alone for a while, this probably wasn’t what he’d been expecting, but the second he’d closed the door behind himself the tension that had been brewing between Leon and Piers had snapped like a cord. It was something that had been accumulating for months now, every single time they’d crossed paths either for missions or because they were both friends with the Redfields. And somehow the past day had been the last straw.

So Leon allowed himself to blissfully forget all about everything else except the hot mouth on his, the solid body pressing him against the shelves, and the steadily climbing arousal that he finally didn’t even try to hold back. Fucking hell, he deserved to have nice things in his life, for once, and Piers? Piers was nice. More than nice. He was sharp and loyal, fiercely stubborn and hard-headed, and so goddamn hot Leon had wanted to get his hands on him for what felt like forever.

Distractedly Leon scraped his nails down Piers’ back through his shirt, using the other hand to grab onto his waistband to yank him closer. That jostled them both, the shelf making a creaking sound that finally seemed to make Piers realize its existence, too. “Wait,” he got out hastily, easily yanking Leon along as he moved backwards until he hit the large mahogany desk. 

Laughing Leon followed along, leaning heavily against Piers as he leaned in to steal a slow, lingering kiss. It was less desperate than the ones from mere minutes before, both of them smiling into it and finally taking their time exploring. Then Leon pushed his fingertips underneath Piers’ waistband, trying to get his hands into his pants without unbuttoning them, and all bets were off again. Piers retaliated by grabbing handfuls of Leon’s ass to grind their crotches together, and Leon almost bit his lip on accident when a spike of pleasure shot through him. 

“ _Yes_ , do that again,” Leon murmured against Piers’ lips, and obediently Piers yanked him closer again, lifting his hips to meet the movement. A low moan pushed its way from Leon’s throat and he stilled, panting harshly, their breaths mixing. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d been this desperate for someone, every fiber of his being singing with how good already this felt.

Leon brought one of his hands between them, palming the hard line of Piers’ cock through his pants, unable to hold back the telltale shudder that went through him at that alone. If a bit of kissing and groping got them both this riled up, this would be over record fast, Leon thought idly, until he didn’t think at all as he was kissed again. 

Then they were pulled back to present by the click of the door. 

In a second they’d jumped apart, trying to look like they hadn’t just been dry humping each other. Leon’s shirt was rumpled and although he tugged it back down he was sure it was more than clear what had been going on. Not to mention the way they were both flushed, lips kiss bruised and in general state of disarray. It would’ve taken someone completely unobservant to miss the obvious cues. 

And Chris? Sadly he didn’t fit that description. It took him one glance at the other two and he arched an eyebrow, leveling them with an unimpressed stare. “So I see you kept busy,” he said, his tone conversational like he was just commenting on the weather instead of the obvious way his friends had been trying to eat each other alive a moment prior. “Want me to step outside for a moment longer?”

It was only because Leon knew Chris so well that he noticed the way he was holding back his smile, the amused sparkle in his eyes. He was clearly not bothered, not angry in the slightest, as the lines of his body were relaxed and completely at ease. Immediately that made Leon relax, too, the spike of stress from getting caught melting away. 

Piers, however, either wasn’t reading the moment as well as Leon was, or just hadn’t known Chris for long enough outside work to see all of the small cues. He stuttered out something unintelligible, before taking a deep breath and steeling himself. “Captain, I was just— We were—I mean…”

The serious mask on Chris’ face was cracking already, a hint of a smile breaking free. Leon reached out to place a hand onto Piers’ shoulder, giving it a small squeeze to shut him up and to provide him with at least some level of reassurance that they really weren’t in trouble here. “Look, Chris,” he started, giving a crooked grin at his best friend. “What are the chances you’ll let us walk out of here without mocking us?”

By now Chris was openly grinning, the laugh lines around his eyes crinkling. “Slim to none.”

“I could bribe you with barbecue? You know I grill the best steaks,” Leon tried, knowing his friend’s weak spots. Besides, it was already long overdue that he’d get to spend an evening with both of the Redfields, eating well and doing absolutely nothing else. Maybe he could ask Piers to join them, too, and he was fairly sure both Claire and Chris wouldn’t mind inviting some of their friends. 

Chris gave him a long, evaluating look, but then his grin was back and he laughed from deep in his chest. He looked way too pleased about this, really. “C’mon, get lost, both of you,” he said then, gesturing towards the door behind himself. “Get out of here and have fun. I don’t want to see either one of you before we pick this up again on Thursday.”

Quickly Leon nudged Piers with his elbow, trusting for him to follow along as he took the permission to leave. Chris made his way to his desk, sidestepping them easily, and they had almost cleared out of the room when Chris called out. “Hey, Piers.”

Immediately Piers spun around, and reflexively caught what Chris had thrown at him. It took him a second to understand that it was a row of condoms, but as soon as the realization hit him there was a scarlet blush on his face and neck. “ _Captain_ ,” he hissed, but Chris only kept grinning. 

“Be safe,” Chris said sweetly, before breaking down in laughter. 

Thankfully he didn’t have the time to say anything further as Leon practically pulled Piers through the doorway, never giving him the chance to respond anything.

*

Truth to be told, it may have been a tiny little bit pathetic how they could barely keep their hands off each other for long enough to get back to Piers’ place. At the door, Piers fumbled with his keys for a second too long for Leon’s liking and ended up being pinned right against the wall, head bracketed by Leon’s arms as his mouth was captured in a heated kiss. They were close, pressed close from chest to hip, and Leon only needed to roll his hips to make Piers’ brain short circuit. Only he dropped the keys down onto the floor, the sound startling them apart.

Laughing Leon stole another, quick kiss, before easily bending down to scoop the keys off the floor. “C’mon, it’s not that hard,” he grinned teasingly, and as if to underline the words managed to unlock the door with the first try, way too easily. To retaliate, Piers practically tackled him inside, both of them laughing as they fell through the doorway.

There was a bit of a hassle as they tried to get their shoes off, while impatiently Leon was already tugging on Piers’ shirt to rid him of it. Somehow they managed to get Piers impossibly tangled into his shirt, and when he struggled it got even worse. “Wait, let me,” Leon huffed amusedly, moving to untangle the mess properly. 

Yet the second the shirt was off, Leon couldn’t stop himself from staring, his gaze raking over all the sun-kissed skin. As if drawn in, he moved to touch next, placing his palms onto Piers’ shoulders so he could run them down, lingering on every single inch until he got down to his waist. “So,” he grinned, finally tearing his gaze up to meet Piers’ eyes, “where were we?” Already as he spoke he used his grip to pull the younger man closer, shamelessly grinding their crotches together. 

“I don’t know,” Piers replied breathily, before grabbing a hold of Leon’s shirt as he started walking backwards, guiding them both towards the bedroom. “I was kind of hoping I’d get you out of your pants.” They were stumbling a little as neither of them wanted to sacrifice any of the closeness for mobility, but thankfully the apartment wasn’t _that_ big, it didn’t take them too long before they reached their destination. Without preamble Piers turned them around, before giving Leon a little shove that sent him tumbling down onto the mattress. 

Laughing Leon leaned back, legs spread invitingly, getting comfortable. “You know, I kind of assumed that if we’d ever get this far,” he started, propping himself up on one elbow, “it’d be quick blowjobs in the bathroom or something.” He was grinning, again shamelessly checking Piers out, raking his gaze over his frame in an unmistakable way. “But I’m not complaining.”

Piers placed one knee on the edge of the mattress so that he could lean over Leon and kiss him, downright filthily, pouring every single ounce of the built up frustration and sheer need into it. It left them both breathless, Leon’s eyes even a little hazy, darkened with desire. He looked so irresistible that Piers couldn’t help but reach out, to run his fingertips down Leon’s cheek. “There are so many things I want to do to you,” he confessed.

For a long moment Leon looked right back at him, holding his breath, as if he was cataloguing everything about the moment and mapping out all the possibilities they had. Finally he gave an almost hasty nod, his voice pitchy as he spoke. “I really, really want you to fuck me.” 

Piers closed his eyes for a second, the images that sent through him almost overwhelming alone. He nodded in response though, already fumbling with the buttons of Leon’s shirt to get him out of it. Leon was entirely unhelpful, not even lifting a finger, until Piers had gotten down to the last two buttons. Then Leon leaned in, so close Piers felt his breath on his neck as he spoke. “Just rip it off.”

The words startled a laugh out of Piers but he didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed a hold of the fabric on either side of the buttons and tugged hard, the buttons flying off. It seemed like Leon was really into it, too, and distantly Piers wondered how many shirts Leon had lost to moments like this. Until he wasn’t really capable of getting a coherent thought at all, too drawn in by all of the skin on display. He pushed the shirt off Leon’s shoulders, leaning in to place a row of hot kisses from Leon’s collarbone down to his chest. 

With a pleased groan Leon fell backwards as soon as the shirt was gone, settling on the mattress again. He was already angling his hips up, instinctively searching for any kind of friction, the more the closer the trail of kisses got. And it definitely didn’t pass by Piers unnoticed. He grinned against Leon’s abdomen, making far quicker work of the button of his jeans than he’d managed with the smaller shirt buttons. 

At first he only yanked the jeans downwards past Leon’s hips, taking a moment to tease him. Leon was already hard and ready, and Piers closed his mouth over the Leon’s dick through his underwear. The reaction was instantaneous, Leon’s hips bucking upwards and a strangled moan ripping its way from his throat as Piers continued to work the hard line of his cock. There already was a damp patch on the fabric, and Leon practically squirmed in his place in need of more. 

“Patience,” Piers practically purred, more than a little excited about the way he had Leon spread out willingly beneath him, eager and needy. 

It was a testament to how impatient Leon was by now that he only laughed breathlessly, lifting his hips almost demandingly. “C’mon, get me out of these,” he ordered, voice low and hoarse, in a way that shot straight through Piers. Not to mention when he went on, knowing exactly what his voice combined with the words would gain him. “I meant it. I want you to fuck me. I’ve wanted your cock inside of me for _fucking weeks_ now, I’m not here for slow and gentle.”

Truthfully it took all of Piers’ self control not to just spontaneously combust right there and then. Hearing that Leon had been thinking about this for almost as long as he had? That was probably the best part, even though there wasn’t a single part of that statement that wouldn’t have left Piers achingly hard and ready for more. Still he somehow found it in himself to tease, leaned over Leon again to kiss him almost chastely. “What if _I like_ slow and gentle?” he asked, close enough for their breaths to mix.

“I’ll make you a deal,” Leon answered without missing a beat, “fuck me sore now and in the morning you can make sweet, sweet love to me as gently as you want.” There was a smirk on his face, his eyes sparkling with amusement, but at the same time there was an underlying current of honesty to the words that was impossible to miss. 

And honestly, Piers had no idea how to react to that. He wanted, so badly, and he knew it was the heat of the moment clouding his mind but he was already imagining things they could do together for weeks, for months to come, and he couldn’t afford to let himself get lost in the feelings this deep this soon. So he aimed for a cocky smirk, unsure of how it worked out for real. “I’ll hold you to that,” he said, even sort of proud of himself for managing it so steadily, “you don’t get to complain if you think it’s too slow.”

Eager to get the show on the road – _fucking finally_ – Piers hooked his fingers to the waistband to peel both Leon’s jeans and his underwear off him. He swallowed hard at the sight of Leon’s hard dick bobbing free, and a part of him wanted to immediately fall face first back in to get his mouth on that, but he resisted, instead setting out to get himself out of his clothes too. Only when he was about to discard his pants to the side he found the condoms in his pocket and threw them on the bed next to Leon. He still took a moment to grab the lube from the bedside drawer, but then finally he crawled back close, relishing in the skin-on-skin contact. 

“How do you want it?” he asked as he was hovering above Leon, dipping his head down to kiss him instead of waiting for a response. At least he knew Leon wanted to get fucked, so to get one step closer to that goal he uncapped the lube and soon slid a slick finger inside him. The way Leon reacted to that was downright _sinful_ , his back bowing and his brow furrowing, his mouth dropping open to let a gasp through. Encouraged by that Piers didn’t wait long before adding another one, mesmerized by how responsive Leon was. 

Leon parted his thighs, greedily pushing back against the fingers, and yet there was still a grin dancing on his lips as he finally spoke. “You really don’t have to be gentle with me.” He paused for breath, darted out his tongue to wet his dry lips. “I don’t break easily.” 

There was something challenging in the words and Piers was competitive enough that it was exactly the right string to pull. He didn’t say anything though, only crooked his fingers, unable to hold back a cocky grin as he found his target with the first try. Leon’s eyes flew wide, his body clenching, and he held his breath through the wave of pleasure that washed over him. He even opened his mouth to speak but got no words out, and instead a low whine pushed its way from his throat as Piers didn’t relent. 

It was all kinds of gorgeous how Leon simply _let go_ , allowed himself to get lost in the sensations. He was trying to part his thighs one second, clamping them shut the next, as if his body didn’t know how to react with the relentless pressure on his prostate, with the constant buildup of pleasure. The temptation was real to just finish him off like this, to watch him come undone bit by bit. 

A tad regretfully Piers pulled his hand back, pinching Leon’s thigh a little to gain his attention. “C’mon. Turn around, get on your knees.” As much as he would’ve liked to face the other man while they did this, he kept telling himself _next time, in the morning_. And when Leon didn’t immediately move he grabbed his hips, half-aiding and half-manhandling him onto his hands and knees. Only distantly he remembered to grab one of the condoms, cursing out loud as his hands were too slippery to tear it open on the first try. 

Third try was the charm, and soon Piers was crawling closer on his knees. He pressed the head of his cock against Leon’s rim, pausing for a moment just to get a hold of himself. He didn’t want this to be over the second he moved, he’d waited for too long and wanted to make it good for Leon, too. So despite Leon saying he wanted it rough, Piers took his time, sank in so slowly he was barely moving. He held his breath throughout it all, unable to even blink as he watched his cock slide into that tight, hot body. 

Leon’s patience lasted until the second Piers bottomed out. “ _C’mon_ ,” he urged, his head bowed down as he tried his best to catch his breath. “ _Move_.”

And Piers did, even though not in the way Leon had intended. Instead of picking up a good pace he slid an arm around Leon and pulled him close against himself, back to chest. Then he sat back, pulling Leon along with him so that Leon ended up sitting on him. Gravity did its work, forcing him even deeper inside Leon, and apparently that felt equally good for them both as the only reaction from Leon was a garbled, nonsensical sound. 

Piers kept one arm around Leon, palm over his chest, to keep him close, but he sneaked his free hand down to palm Leon’s cock. Feeling how hard he was drew a shiver from Piers, too, but it was nothing compared to how good it was when Leon tightened around him a second later. Leon was trembling in his arms, already teetering dangerously close to the edge from this alone. 

Tentatively Leon rolled his hips, shuddering helplessly as he found the best possible way to arch his back to get the most delicious angle. He let his head loll back against Piers’ shoulder, pressed an unfocused sort-of-kiss on his neck. “Feels _so good_ ,” he practically only gasped out, grinding down onto Piers’ cock in an attempt to gain more of the sensations. 

“Is it like you imagined?” Piers asked, unable to keep from teasing a little. He brushed his thumb over the sensitive tip of Leon’s erection, relishing in both the way Leon’s body immediately tightened and the low needy sounds it drew from him. “This what you wanted? Did you finger yourself and think about me?” He still wasn’t even entirely over the fact that Leon had confessed to wanting him for _weeks_ , but he used it anyway. 

And he wasn’t disappointed. Immediately the gorgeous flush on Leon’s cheeks deepened, but he nodded anyway, gulping in air before managing actual words. “Yeah, I did,” he answered, lifting his hips a little only to grind back down again. He wasn’t even properly riding Piers, more just rolling his hips and bending his back to change the angle of penetration, but it still felt so fucking good. “Wanted you so bad.” His thighs were already trembling, the pressure within building, and he stilled for a moment to let himself fall back from the edge. 

For a while longer they stayed like that, Leon moving almost lazily and Piers meeting his movements with small, sharp upwards thrusts. Until then Piers’ patience snapped like a cord and he grabbed Leon’s hips again, pushing him forward until he fell onto his hands and knees. Free to move properly now Piers immediately snapped his hips forward once, twice, the harsh thrusts punching a surprised outcry from Leon. 

Hastily Leon curled his fingers in the sheets for support, using that for leverage so he could greedily push back against the thrusts. There was no holding back the breathy little gasps every single shift of their bodies drew from him and eventually he didn’t even try to hold them back. Especially when Piers pressed down against his back and forced him to drop his shoulders down onto the mattress, the new angle somehow _even better_. 

From then on it was a race to the finish, and Piers honestly didn’t know whether he was more focused on chasing the high or trying to make Leon snap first. Everything blended together, too much to focus on and too much to separate the sensations from one another. Every movement, every sound from Leon kept urging him on and he was like a helpless addict greedy for more. 

“I’m gonna—” was all that Leon managed to gasp out before he buried his face into the nearest pillow, muffling the outcries into it as he climaxed, his body trembling when a wave after wave of pleasure shot through him. It almost felt like it was going on forever, the sounds quieting down to breathy little gasps as the most intense high faded. 

Not that Piers was far behind him, literally or figuratively. He lost control of the measured pace he’d kept and the last few thrusts were erratic and instinctual, almost too hard. He buried his face into Leon’s neck as he finally reached his limits, bit down onto the sweaty skin as he came hard. 

Practically on autopilot Piers somehow managed to pull back and get rid of the condom, and even maneuver them both down so that they were lying side by side, stretched out comfortably. Neither of them said a word, the room only filled with their harsh breaths. Until a low sound rumbled from Leon, starting out as only a faint gasp and building up to carefree laughter. 

Curiously Piers tilted his head, looking straight at the older man. “What’s so funny?”

“I just…” Leon trailed off, shrugged a little. He made a vague gesture with his hand, but then just chuckled again and shook his head. “Don’t take this as an insult but I didn’t think it’d be _this_ good?”

Piers only stared at him for a second, before sputtering out disbelievingly. “How am I supposed to take that then? A compliment?”

“Yeah,” Leon answered easily. He rolled around until he could press close against Piers, tuck one leg between his and wrap an arm around his middle. He was practically snuggling close, and try as he might Piers couldn’t stop his heart from doing a series of backflips because of that. And it got even worse when Leon smiled at him. “You, sir, are addictive.”

The way he’d been addressed made Piers arch an eyebrow, but he chose not to comment on it. Instead he sneaked an arm around Leon to pull him in, enjoying the skin contact and the shared warmth despite how sweaty and gross they were. “Does that mean you wanna stay the night?” he asked, way too hopeful and earnest. He knew they’d talked about round two in the morning but it had been a joking throwaway line, he wasn’t sure how serious it’d been.

“Well, Chris did give you…” Leon reached behind himself and snatched the row of unused condoms, counting them before continuing, “six of these. Would be a shame not to use them all, don’t you think?” He squinted at the packaging a little, before a laugh burst out of him. “They’re _flavored_ too!” 

Something crossed over his features, and before Piers could react in any way Leon went on. “You know what I’ve always wanted to learn?” he turned to look straight at Piers, but again didn’t give him the chance to say anything before answering his own question. “To roll one on with my mouth.”

The mere images that provided rendered Piers unable to respond anything for a good while. He gaped at Leon, not believing his luck, how the hell was this his life instead of some… wet dream where all of his fantasies came through one after another. Eventually he managed to summon a passable smirk from somewhere. “Well, we have a free day tomorrow? Perfect time to practice?”

“It’s a deal,” Leon answered without a second of hesitation, leaning in to capture Piers’ mouth with his own.


End file.
